Tommy and the Clothing Thief
Tommy and the Clothing Thief is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy and Lola and was written by Vestonbruno3. Synopsis Tommy loses his clothes during a bath while his mother is out doing errands, and he must go retrieve them, even if it means going out without anything on. Plot The episode starts with Tommy playing video games at his house when Debbie Turnbull comes along and tells him that she's going out to do some business as well as getting food for supper, she knows that Dwight and Donnie are out fishing, and she wants to make sure that Tommy will be here, Tommy makes a solid vow to keep an eyes on the house and make sure nothing bad happens or even get himself into trouble. Debbie decides to trust Tommy and tells him that she'll be back in a few hours, as she leaves, Tommy decides to stop playing his game and go take a bath. Up in the bathroom, Tommy fills up the bathtub with soap and water, and as he removes his clothes, he counts down from 10 to 1, while he unknowingly tosses his clothes out the window into the backyard, and as he reaches zero, he jumps into the tub and sighs in relief saying there's nothing like a nice hot bath to sooth one kid's life from evil. Outside, a mysterious figure walks by the neighborhood and grabs Tommy's clothes. Moments later, Tommy finishes up his bath and wraps a towel around and decides to go grab his clothes, but he soon realizes that his clothes are missing and comes to the shocking conclusion, somebody stole his clothes! So, he goes over to Robotboy, wakes him up, and tells him to come with him to find the thief, despite the fact that Tommy is naked, but that's a chance he's willing to take. Out of the house, Tommy squirms around the neighborhood, hoping he won't be noticed, but Bambi comes along and she and her mom tease him by calling him a naturist! Tommy blushes and comes to a conclusion he may need some help. Behind a wall, Kurt laughs with the clothes in his hand, revealing that he is the true culprit. At the Mbola house, in the backyard, near the swimming pool, Lola comes out to get a nice tan. As she relaxes in the hot sun, Tommy sneaks into the pool water. Lola spots him and sees that he's probably here to swim with her, but Tommy declines because it's for a different reason. Lola suggests that he should come out of the pool and tell her what's wrong, but Tommy refuses because he thinks she'll scream, but Lola insists that she won't, and reluctantly, Tommy comes out of the pool in the nude, and not to his surprise, Lola shrieks at the sight and wonders what happened, did his swimtrunks fall off? But that wasn't it, Tommy explains everything that happened earlier, and he needs to get his clothes back, because if he doesn't get him back before his mom gets back, he'll be in big trouble. Lola decides to help, but Tommy says he needs spare clothes, so, Lola takes Tommy inside. In her bedroom, she has an assortment of clothes that he could choice. She chooses one of her usual blue halter tops and go-go boots. She puts them on Tommy, but he isn't sure about it, because he feels kind of dumb wearing it, but Lola tells him that he'll be fine. Moments later, Lola and Tommy walk down the street to find the criminal, when all of a sudden, Janet Wolfgang blows a whistle in front of Tommy saying that boys wearing girls' clothing in school is a major violation in gym class and that only gym clothes or nudity would be acquired. Lola grabs Tommy and dashes off. Lola looks down and sees footprints on the ground, leading to a clue to where the criminal's hideout is, leading to Kurt's house, which Tommy knows that Kurt's behind this! Inside Kurt's house, Kurt tells Mookie and Stu his latest scheme and he knows for sure that Tommy will become a laughing stock after pulling that prank. Tommy and Lola burst through the door and confront Kurt, Kurt tries to get himself out of this, but Lola and Tommy aren't dumb enough to fall for it. Lola decides to unleash Robotboy for Tommy and Robotboy goes into Superactive Mode and fights of Mookie and Stu and finally Kurt. Robotboy gives Kurt an ultimate wedgie, and Kurt gives up and says he'll give back his clothes if he just puts him down. He tosses the clothes back to Tommy and runs upstairs to his room crying. Tommy and Robotboy go high-five, and Tommy puts his clothes back on, Tommy then looks at his watch and realizes that his mom will be home soon, he says goodbye to Lola and he flies away with Robotboy back to his house. Tommy and Robotboy return just in time, because Debbie has returned from her errands. Tommy turns off Robotboy, and opens the door and says that Tommy did a good job, and she heard the news about a mischievous nudist on the loose. As Tommy climbs upstairs, not wanting to talk about it, Debbie looks down on the floor and sees wet footprints and wonders whose those were, and she thinks maybe Gus. Appearances *Tommy Turnbull *Lola Mbola *Debbie Turnbull *Robotboy *Kurt *Bambi *Bambi's Mother *PE Teacher (Janet Wolfgang) *Mookie *Stu Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Tommy appears naked. *This is the second appearance of Lola's swimming pool. Transcript Tommy and the Clothing Thief/Transcript Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Lola